The invention relates to nail driving tools that make use of nails organized in strips laid flat one on another in a feeding magazine. Such nail driving tools drive nails through a nose, or nail guide, by means of a piston that is driven by pneumatic energy or by combustion energy from propulsive charges, or from a mixture of air and gas from a gas cartridge. In a strip, the nails are placed beside one another, being offset longitudinally along their shanks by one head and being held in position by an adhesive film. Magazines include mechanisms for pushing the strips of nails towards the nose of the tools and for introducing the nails one by one towards the nose of the tools.
These nail driving tools can be used for manufacturing partitions and other wall panels, first for nailing together the various elements of a frame and then for nailing the multiple boards for each of these panels to the frame. It will be understood that such manufacturing is advantageously automated, a nail driving tool then forming part of manufacturing chain in which it is controlled automatically.
It will also be understood that automatic manufacturing involves high firing rates and that these rates require magazines of large capacity.
Nail driving tools have already been used with a magazine suitable for receiving reels of nails supporting 1200 or even 2500 nails. That is much more than magazines can contain when they hold strips of nails. Nevertheless, it is still not sufficient and reloading the tools remains a constraint for operators.
For staplers, which can be used in the same applications, the problem has already been solved so that they can be fed with strips of staples at any moment during their operating cycle. However, with staples, the problem was simple. With nails the problem was simple, and the invention of the present application seeks to solve the problem of continuously feeding nail driving tools with strips of nails, i.e. feeding the tools without stopping their operation.